Welcome To Paradise
by JebusMatoi
Summary: A collection of events that happen after "Stump Day" from the trial of Eclipsa to the rise in power of Star and Marco.
1. The Trial

Queen Moon had everything ready. This was the day. So many years had gone by in her life where she didn't think she would ever have to see her eighth great-grandmother again. She didn't hate Eclipsa by any means, but she remembered like it was yesterday the deal she had made with the queen. Once Toffee had died, Eclipsa would been set free and thanks to her daughter, the sparkling and lively Star Butterfly, Toffee had finally been laid to rest and now it was time to own up to Moon's part of the bargain. Though how could she? This would mean that someone who went against everything the people of Mewni had believed in would be free to walk the streets of the Butterfly Kingdom once again. Mewmans and Monsters are supposed to stay in their place and only be with their own kind, but Eclipsa had gone and married a Monster without anyone knowing. This is taboo. This is blasphemy. This is absolute treason against her own people. Though now thanks to Star, again, Eclipsa would be given a chance to prove herself innocent of any wrong doing. Moon looked at her documents of evidence against Eclipsa and immediately thought of both Star and her future. There would be no chance it would happen, but what IF Eclipsa would be found innocent? What were her intentions be? She had been crystallized for over 300 years, there would be no way Eclipsa wouldn't have some type of grudge against Moon. Would Eclipsa do something to Star as revenge? Moon couldn't think about it any longer. She gathered her things and walked out of her room to meet Heckapoo, one of the members of the Magic High Commission, standing outside her door.

* * *

"Today's the day, huh?" Heckapoo asked.

"It sure is, Heckapoo." Moon said. "Today's the day we put that evil witch to rest for good. Star doesn't know what she's doing, giving Eclipsa a trial like this. It's so unneeded."

"Star sees the good in everyone, your majesty." Heckapoo responded. "It's not surprising we're having this trial. If Star was queen right now, imagine what would happen. Eclipsa wouldn't even be on trial. She would be walking free."

"I know, Heckapoo, and that's the problem with Star. She's going to find out sooner or later that not everything is as it seems. Some people aren't nice and friendly unless they want something from you." Moon said, looking down the hall that would lead to the courtroom.

Moon and Heckapoo walked through the door to see the citizens of Mewni sitting in the benches, Star and Marco being in the crowd. Moon could see Star's face showing full concern for her ninth great-grandmother and it bothered Moon inside, but no matter. What needs to be done will be done today. Moon walked to her position of judge while handing Heckapoo the documents she had gathered before.

"Order, order!" Moon yelled into the crowd. "The case of Mewni vs Eclipsa Butterfly will now commence. Do we have our attorneys present?"

"We do, your honor." Heckapoo said. On the other side, Eclipsa is seen with someone who looks like he was just picked off the streets to represent the former Queen of Mewni. Star and Marco could both see something was off.

"I call the defendant, Eclipsa Butterfly, to the stand." Moon said. Eclipsa, with a smile on her face, walked slowly to the stand while Heckapoo got up to question her.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" Heckapoo asked.

"That depends. Do you?" Eclipsa asked in response.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" Heckapoo repeated herself. Eclipsa giggled a bit.

"I do." she said. Heckapoo quickly turned herself towards the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Jury, thank you for joining us today." H-poo said, starting her opening statement. "300 years ago, this woman committed a crime that is unlike any other. She, on her own free will, married a monster." The crowd started to boo while Star and Marco watched in shock. "And not only that, she is also accused of creating dark magic and evil sorcery that would cause nothing but havoc and destruction to our great kingdom."

"Put that witch away, hunny!" River yelled in the jury.

"Quiet, dear." Moon replied.

"We're really starting off like this? And wha-...what is Dad doing on the Jury? He doesn't know the first thing about running a kingdom, much less being fair and civil." Star said to herself while Marco looked at her.

"Marrying a monster is an act of treason in this kingdom, and today we are here to present the evidence that supports these claims." Heckapoo continued. She then pulled out the first document.

"Eclipsa's attorney doesn't even get an opening statement?" Marco asked.

"Obviously not." Star replied. "Some fair trail you have here, Mom."

It is a picture of Eclipsa and her Monster husband sitting together. The crowd booed again while Star started to get tense. Marco could tell Star was getting mad but they both knew they could only sit and watch. "Here we see former Queen Eclipsa sitting in a portrait with who we believe to be her Monster husband. This proves that she did, if anything, have relations with a Monster. That is already troubling as is. Monsters should not be having relations with Mewmans because we are two different species. We are two different kinds of people and it is unheard of."

Star could barely sit in her seat now. She was clearly getting mad.

"And now to present the evidence of Eclipsa using dark magic to destroy us all" Heckapoo continued.

"What?!" Star yelled. Marco jumped in his seat.

"Eclipsa has written her own spells to destroy Mewnikind as we know it." Heckapoo continued. "She has her own plans to conquer anything she deems worthy. I don't know about you, but I don't want someone like this walking around our streets."

Star had had enough. She jumped out from her bench seat and pointed at Heckapoo.

"You shut your mouth, Hecky!" Star yelled.

"Star!" Moon yelled from her seat.

"No, you all listen. I am tired of seeing Eclipsa treated as some criminal when she hasn't even had her own fair chance to prove her innocence. Yes, she had her own chapter of dark spells, but now that book is gone!" Star yelled. Everyone looked at each other.

"The book of spells is gone?" Heckapoo asked herself.

"And furthermore, it is not unacceptable for a Mewman to marry a monster. Love comes in all shapes and sizes so why can't she have her own love even if it's with a monster?" Star continued. "From what I have seen, Eclipsa has done nothing wrong and you, nor the Magic High Commission, nor anyone else has been able to say otherwise!"

The crowd looked at each other more. It was clear Star was right, though Moon had other plans.

"Star, that's enough! Eclipsa has done wrong to all of us and it is up to us to put her away! She has done nothing but tarnish our kingdom's reputation!" Moon said.

"How is it tarnishing a reputation if she helped you save it?" Star replied.

"Star, not another word out of you!" Moon said.

"That's right, citizens of Mewni. This woman, Eclipsa Butterfly, helped my mother defeat Toffee, and she made a deal with her. If Eclipsa is evil, then why would your Queen make a deal with her?" Star said. The crowd looked at each other some more, some looking like they would go into a panic. "Citizens of Mewni, do not fear this woman! Instead, embrace her! She knows things that could help prevent anyone else from trying to take over this kingdom!"

The citizens started to agree with Star. Some yelling "she's right!" while others saying "set her free!". Moon looked at Heckapoo and the MHC and the jury. It was clear things were getting out of hand. Marco sat there feeling like he had just joined a mob. The whole crowd started chanting "Set her free!" while Star had a smile on her face. Moon grabbed her gravel with hesitation. She was cornered. It was either set her free or sentence her and have every person in the courtroom turn against her. Eclipsa sat there with the same smile expression she always has. Moon raised her gravel and prepared to slam it down, but before she had the chance, suddenly, a car with a chainsaw on the front crashed through the walls of the courtroom and sent rubble flying everywhere. Star turned to see what it was and her eyes suddenly widened, as did Marco's. They knew quite well who it was. Before Star and Marco could jump at the chance to attack the car, a shadow jumped out of it and threw something on the ground. It was a smoke bomb. Everyone started coughing including Star and Marco.

"Whirlwind Sonic Blast!" yelled Star. The smoke quickly disappeared as a giant tornado blew it away. By the time it cleared, the car had disappeared. "Is everyone alright?" Star asked. The crowd could see again.

"Yes, we're okay. What in the world was that? And wait, where's Eclipsa?" Moon yelled. Star looked at the stand and Eclipsa was gone. Luckily, Star and Marco knew who it was and was more than eager to go after it.

"We know who that was. We'll get her back, Mom." Star said. Star looked at Marco and they both nodded. They ran through the blasted wall and out of the courtroom. Star had so many thoughts running through her mind, but she knew one thing for sure. Meteora had come back for her mom.


	2. Marco's Scar

Queen Moon and the citizens of Mewni looked at the destruction left by the beaten up car. Everyone was too confused to question anyone or comprehend what just happened. Heckapoo regained her composure and looked up at Queen Moon.

"Your highness?" Heckapoo asked Moon. "I believe you have questions to answer".

Moon came down from her judge's chair to meet with Heckapoo.

"And just what kind of questions would that be?" Moon asked her.

"You never told me the Book of Spells was gone. Did you know about that?" Heckapoo asked, looking Moon right in the eye. Moon could've said no, but she knew quite well it was gone and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"I did" Moon replied.

"And you didn't bother to tell anyone?" Heckapoo asked.

"I didn't because to be quite fair, it is none of your business" Moon said.

"It's **very** much apart of our business!" Heckapoo yelled. "I am apart of the Magic High Commission and I need to know when an important piece of literature such as the Book of Spells has been destroyed! How has Star been learning anything?"

Moon turned away and walked towards the door she entered in.

"Don't walk away from me, Butterfly!" Heckapoo yelled at her. Moon stopped right in her tracks. She then slowly turned towards Heckapoo.

"You want to know why I hid that information from you?" Moon said. "Because I knew once you and the rest of the Magic High Commission knew about it, you would go on a hunting party. You would freak out and do things that are not apart of your job. Toffee destroyed the book and now no one, good or evil, can use it. Star has been able to fend for herself quite well without it and she made one good point during her speech. Eclipsa's chapter is gone as well. Nothing good nor bad can come from that book and to be quite honest, good riddance!"

Moon walked towards the door and walked through it. Heckapoo, Rhombus and Omnitraxus stood there not knowing how to respond. The citizens started to walk slowly out of the courtroom asking themselves questions that they might never get the answer to.

* * *

Meanwhile, Star and Marco followed a road that had fresh tire tracks. They had a feeling these came from Meteora's car plus they had more help with Star using the All Seeing Eye to see where Meteora had taken Eclipsa. They ran and ran until they came to a forest that had glimmering trees. It was a place that looked magical but still had that eerie feeling to it. They slowly walked through the forest, hoping they wouldn't lose their way if they needed to get out.

"Do you see anything, Star?" Marco asked.

"No, I don't. Though for some reason, I feel kind of...peaceful...being in this place." Star replied. She was right, the forest did give off a calming feeling to her and it seemed like that calming feeling made her feel like even if she got lost, she wouldn't care. She looked at Marco and thought about their friendship as a whole. Why did she feel so tense towards him? She was with Tom so it couldn't be because she still had feelings for him. Or did she? She was so confused and now this incident with Meteora didn't make things any easier.

"I see something." Star said. She saw a light shining through some trees. Her and Marco followed it and sure enough, it was Meteora's car. Both her and Gemini opened their doors and got out, followed by Eclipsa in the back seat.

"Eclipsa!" Star yelled. All three of them walked slowly towards Star and Marco. The two got into a fighting stance since they didn't know what was going to happen. Meteora stopped infront of Star and smiled.

"Welcome, Butterfly." Meteora said. "Looks like you found us. Quite quickly as a matter of fact."

"What do you want with Eclipsa?" Star asked her.

"Did you forget, Star? She's her mother." Marco answered.

"Exactly. I crashed your petty little trial to rescue my mother. So many years without seeing her." Meteora said, hugging Eclipsa.

"It's good to see you too" Eclipsa said. Star and Marco relaxed for a bit and watched a happy moment happen infront of them.

"Aww! I love seeing family reunions!" Star said happily. Marco looked at her and smiled as well but not because of Meteora and Eclipsa reuniting, but for how cute Star looked. It had been a while since he had seen Star smile. After the Stump almost killed him, Star and all of their friends, Star continued to focus on fulfilling her princess role. Less and less time had been spent together. There were less adventures to go on and it seemed like Star and Marco had been slipping away, but in the end, they knew they were always going to be best friends so Marco didn't think much of it. Also, when he wasn't spending time with Star, he was spending time with Kelly. It seemed like Stump Day brought the two closer together and they decided to spend more time together. Going for Goblin Dogs, walking on the shores of Lake Lava Beach, just laughing and having good times.

Suddenly, Marco came back to her senses. "Sorry, but this reunion is gonna have to be cut short!" Marco said. "Eclipsa still belongs to the Butterfly kingdom and she needs to come back."

"If you think you're going to take her away from me, you're wrong!" Meteora yelled.

"Hold on there, hun." Eclipsa said. "You can't fight against your own kind, now can you?"

"Own kind? What are you talking about?" Star asked.

"I'm talking about Marco being a monster like my daughter." Eclipsa answered. Marco was very stumped.

"Whaaaaat?" Both Marco and Star said.

"Pfft. I'm a fully functional human being! I'm not a monster." Marco said.

"But yet, you are." Eclipsa said. "You see, I went back and saw your history with the All Seeing Eye spell. All the way back to when Princess Star went to Earth. You, Marco, wanted to win a competition but needed help, so Star cast a spell on your arm which turned it into a squid arm. What she didn't know is that spell fuses your blood stream with monster blood, and even if you cast the spell that makes your arm go back to normal, your blood stream does not, and therefore you are now considered a hybrid. Part human and part monster."

Marco was confused. He didn't want to believe what Eclipsa was telling him. He looked at Star who was just as confused as he was.

"Marco, i'm sorry, I didn't know that would happen." Star said, panicking.

"Wait, how do you know all this?" Marco asked Eclipsa.

"Because...i'm the one who made the monster arm spell." Eclipsa answered.

Marco was definitely shaking now. He didn't know how to take this. Him, part monster? He never considered the thought of him being a monster ever in his life. He fell to his knees. Star went to comfort him.

"Are you okay, Marco?" Star asked. Marco pushed Star away gently.

"Please...don't do anything right now." Marco replied. Star looked back at Eclipsa then to Marco. She didn't know what to do. Marco got back up off his knees and ran away from Eclipsa and Meteora. Star quickly chased after him. Eclipsa looked at Meteora.

"Oops. Did I say too much?" Eclipsa asked her.

"Not at all, mother. He had to know. Though why didn't you tell him everything?" Meteora asked her in response.

"Right now is not the time. He'll find out sooner or later." Eclipsa answered. The All Seeing Eye appeared next to Eclipsa showing Marco with tears in his eyes running as fast as he can out of the forest with Star right behind him. Eclipsa's smile seemed to grow a bit bigger watching the scene unfold.


	3. Back From The Forest

Star and Marco got back to Butterfly Castle with the moon already in full view and with tons of feelings inside them. Confusion, anger, feelings they didn't even know they could feel. It was like someone told them their parents were dead. They walked into the castle and heard yelling coming from the corridors.

"Star? Marco?"

It was Queen Moon and King River. They ran to them as if they'd been missing for weeks.

"Oh my goodness, thank heavens you're safe!" Moon said, kissing Star's head. Star gave a weak smile at Moon while Moon kept looking behind her.

"Where's...where's Eclipsa?" Moon asked. Star's smile quickly faded away and looked at the ground.

"We...we lost her." Star replied. Marco was still looking at the ground and didn't say a word. Moon sighed and stared at Star.

"Oh, Star. Well, the point is you're safe and that's all that matters." Moon said.

"Yes, this is true, but now Eclipsa is on the loose and hiding somewhere. We need to find her immediately. Who knows what kind of mischief she could be plotting out there." River said, while Star looked at Marco who didn't move an inch. "Star? Did you hear what I just said?"

"Y-yes, Dad. Loud and clear. We'll find her." Star replied.

* * *

Star and Marco went into their rooms and didn't say a word to each other. Star was greeted with Glossaryck sitting on her bed, blowing raspberries as always with an occasional "Globgore". Star picked him up and cuddled him.

"Oh, Glossaryck. It's all my fault." Star said to him. "I was so stupid back then to give Marco a squid arm to win a silly karate competition. I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't understand how that spell worked. I thought spells were just spells and they would fade away like all my spells usually do. I didn't want this."

"Globgore?" Glossaryck said.

"And now what's worse is he's going to be treated differently. If anyone finds out he's a monster..." Star couldn't finish her sentence. She knew exactly what this meant. Luckily, the squid arm had never come back after Star used her spell to send it away. Though what if it did? Star couldn't bear to think of it. Right now, things were good between her and Marco. No one could know his secret. At least no one within the Butterfly kingdom. Suddenly, two knocks came from Star's bedroom door. Before she could open it, the knob turned and Marco came in.

"Star?" Marco said, very quietly.

"Yes, Marco?" Star asked. Marco sighed.

"Look...this...this was probably going to happen sooner or later. You know, us finding out i'm now a monster and all." Marco chuckled very lightly.

"Marco-"

"No, let me finish." Marco said, cutting off Star. "This was probably going to happen, and when I think about it, i'm the one who asked you to give me something that would've helped me kick that loser Jeremy's butt. It's my fault. You did nothing wrong."

"But I-"

"Star, please." Marco said, cutting off Star again. "It's okay. I can live with this. This doesn't change who I am. I'm still the same Marco Diaz you knew before and there's nothing that's going to change that. I know it's not like we can forget about this, but maybe it's best we don't remember this. We just act like nothing ever happened."

Star went and hugged Marco, starting to tear up. "I'm...i'm sorry, Marco". Marco hugged her back and patted her soft head.

"Heeeeey" Marco said, looking at Star tearing up "Don't you be crying about anything. This is my problem. Besides, maybe once you finally bring mewmans and monsters together, and I can embrace my neeeeewly acquired monster heritage, I can help you on our adventures together!"

"That's true!" Star said with a smile. "And then once you're able to finally use your squid arm, should it ever come back, I won't have to do all the work anymore!"

"Yeah! Wait, what?" Marco asked.

"Nothing, you dummy." Star said, laughing a bit. Marco couldn't help but look at Star again like he did back in the forest.

"Now, who wants to make some Super Awesome Nachos with meeeee?" Marco asked.

Star smiled and softly bumped Marco's shoulder with her fist. "Hehe...you're such a dork." she said. The two went and ran down to the kitchen to make some of Marco's Super Awesome Nachos while laughing. Glossaryck put one more "Globgore" before putting his toe in his mouth and using it as a pacifier and drifting himself off to sleep.


	4. Jankie's Big Island Adventure

This episode begins with Jackie Lynn Thomas standing in front of an airport, fixing her hair. She was about to go on vacation and she wanted to look perfect in case she met any cute guys that would sit next to her on the airplane. Suddenly, a car pulls up next to her and Janna Ordonia comes out of it. She puts on her backpack and fixes her olive green colored beanie hat. She then sees Jackie standing, waiting for her.

"Hey Jack!" Janna yells out to her. Jackie turns around to see Janna walking up to her with a suitcase.

"Hey Janna! I see you don't change even for a trip to the islands" Jackie said.

"I'm still in shock that you were able to get us a vacation like this. Last time I had fun outside Echo Creek was when I helped Star stop her portal summoning in her sleep with Marco." Janna said.

"Wait, you've seen Marco?" Jackie asked. Janna suddenly made a face that said "crap, shouldn't have mentioned Marco".

"Uh, that's not important. Anyway, let's get a move on, shall we?" Janna said.

* * *

Jackie and Janna headed towards the gates and after two hours of delays for whatever reason, they were on their way to Hawaii for a weekend vacation of a lifetime. Jackie needed this, and so did Janna. Jackie because of her struggles to get over Marco after he left for Mewni, and Janna because...well...she doesn't hang out with anyone besides Jackie. After a few hours on their plane ride, they reached the islands and were met with friendly escorts. Jackie could see one of them being a cute boy around her age that looked slightly similar to Marco, and all Janna wanted to know is when she'd be able to eat.

"Are you Miss Jackie Lynn Thomas?" the boy asked.

"Sure am. And my friend is Janna Ordonia." Jackie said in response.

"That's a beautiful name" The boy said, looking at Jackie.

"I know. It's a magical name only given to by the chosen." Janna said.

"I meant Jackie." The boy said. Jackie blushed for a little bit, but suddenly saw Marco's face on the boy. Jackie shook her head and looked at him again to find Marco's face gone. Jackie had a weird expression on her face and the boy became concerned.

"Um...did I say something wrong?" The boy asked. Jackie snapped out of her thoughts.

"N-no, it's nothing. Thanks for the compliment though." Jackie said in response.

Jackie and Janna got in the escort car and were driven to their hotel. So many beautiful scenes they passed, it seemed like a dream to both of them.

* * *

The scene then cuts to a buffet that's being held in the middle of the hotel. Jackie is seen wearing a neon green bikini top and a skirt that's a mixture of neon green and light blue. Janna is seen wearing a one piece that looks like a school swimsuit from an anime.

"Is this the life or what? I call this paradise." Jackie said.

"As long as the food is free, you can call it whatever you want." Janna said. Jackie is seen getting food like a normal person while Janna packs her plate down. A man looks at Janna as if he's judging her. Janna turns slowly towards the man, squints her eyes then points two fingers at her eyes then at him, giving an expression that says "don't judge me". Janna slowly walks away with her plate.

* * *

The scene then cuts to Jackie and Janna laying on a beach chair under an umbrella.

"Say Jackie, why did you invite me here?" Janna asked her.

"Because we're friends, duh." Jackie responded, raising her sunglasses. "It's not like I have many friends that I would invite to freakin' Hawaii with me."

"Is it because you want me to tell you how Marco's doing?" Janna asked. Jackie gave a shocked expression in response.

"Of course not! I couldn't care less what Marco's doing right now. He's probably with Star living it up." Jackie said, lowering her sunglasses.

"He's not. Star and him aren't even dating." Janna said. Jackie raised her sunglasses again.

"They're...they're not?" Jackie asked.

"Hehe. I knew it. You're still in love with Marco." Janna said with a smirk look on her face.

"Ugh. Not even." Jackie said, lowering her sunglasses again. Suddenly, a tall guy that looked a bit older than Jackie came running down the beach shirtless and Jackie raised her sunglasses one more time. She couldn't help but notice him. He had a nice build as if he lifted at least five times a week. He wasn't bad looking either. Almost as good looking as Marco, maybe slightly better looking. It took a while for Jackie to realize that the boy running up to her was the same boy from the airport. Jackie kept staring at the guy until he slowly stopped running and stood in front of Jackie and Janna. Janna didn't move an inch and stayed laying on the beach chair while Jackie kept staring at the guy, almost uncontrollably.

"Hey there." He said. Jackie stared as if almost about to drool. Janna looked at Jackie and snapped her fingers. Jackie snapped out of it and looked at Janna, then back to the guy.

"Oh, uh...hey." Jackie said nervously.

"I'm Bryan. What's your name?" Bryan said, introducing himself.

"Uh...I'm...I'm...I'm..." Jackie said, unable to finish her sentence. Janna looked at Jackie with a confused look.

"I'm Janna, and this hormone-fueled teen is Jackie." Janna said.

"Well, it's nice to meet both of you. There's going to be a party later on tonight, and you two looked beautiful enough to take there. Would you like to go?" Bryan asked. Jackie still couldn't answer.

"Um...we'll think about it. Where's it going to be?" Janna asked.

"It's gonna be about a couple of blocks down. You'll see flashing lights and loud music bumping from a house. That's pretty much where it is." Bryan replied. Janna looked at Jackie, who was back in a gaze, then back at Bryan.

"I'll speak with my associate here. See you there, if we go." Janna said. Bryan gave a wave to both of them then ran off. Janna looked at Jackie then flicked her on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Jackie asked.

"Since when have you been all boy crazy? Don't tell me you're turning into Star." Janna asked.

"Of course not! I just can't believe this place has so many cute guys." Jackie replied.

"Yeah, you're totally turning into Star." Janna said.

"I am not!" Jackie yelled.

* * *

The scene cuts to Jackie and Janna walking into the party. Jackie was wearing something similar to what she wore in the episode "Sleepover" while Janna came in her usual outfit. The music was definitely bumping as it felt like the house was shaking a little. There was plenty of people and the place already looked like it had seen better days. What was different about this house party was that there was a huge dance floor in the middle of the living room. How it got there, no one knows but this is a cartoon, anything is possible. Bryan suddenly came to greet them.

"Hey girls! Glad you could make it!" he said.

"Ye-yeah, you too." Jackie said.

"Well, the party just started so if you want to go ahead and get your groove on, be my guest." Bryan said. He went back out onto the dance floor.

"You gonna come with?" Jackie asked Janna.

"Nah, i'll just sit back and watch. Dance parties don't really fit in with me unless we're gonna sacrifice somebody later while summoning the dark lord." Janna replied. Jackie stared at her for a few seconds. "Don't judge me".

"Well, if you need me, you'll know where i'll be." Jackie said. She went off to join the rest of the peeps dancing while Janna relaxed next to the punch table.

"Oh, Jackie. You have no clue how much Marco still misses you." Janna said to herself. She watched how much fun Jackie was having dancing with Bryan that she thought about it and said "You know what, I can not be myself for an hour or two. Let's go, baby!". Janna ran onto the dance floor and danced with Jackie. The two danced for a good 30 minutes non-stop and seemed to be having the time of their lives. So many things seemed to have been going wrong for Jackie after she had to break up with Marco, but now she was having the time of her life. Her grades were slipping, her skateboarding wasn't as smooth as it used to be, she just wasn't herself. Though now she didn't have to think about Marco, or grades, or her skateboarding skills. For that moment, it was like she was free. Suddenly, Bryan came back with two cups that looked like they were filled with punch.

"Hey girls! Thirsty?" Bryan yelled, asking.

"Sure am!" Jackie yelled back. Janna took the other cup, chugged it down, crashed the cup on her forehead and yelled as loud as she could. "Haha! Party animal! I knew you had it in you, Janna!"

"You know it!" Janna said, yelling some more and running through the crowd of people still on the dance floor. Jackie laughed, watching her friend make a fool of herself. Suddenly, she felt a bit dizzy. It was like the atmosphere of the party was coming over her.

"Jackie? You okay there?" Bryan asked. Jackie gently slipped off while the music and the crowd drifted away slowly.

* * *

Jackie woke up slowly, seeing a clear night sky with the stars shining bright. She thought she was in a dream until she felt her body begin to heat up. She woke up and looked down. She was tied to a giant pole that was laying over a fire. Janna was tied up on the opposite side and fully awake.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Janna said.

Jackie looked around some more to see a bunch of people in robes kind of similar to the clan in the episode "Demoncism". Jackie then saw Bryan take off the hoodie to his robe.

"Bryan! Do you mind explaining what is going on here?" Jackie asked in a worried mood.

"Don't worry, cutie. See, we're all apart of a group that worships the gods of this here island you city folk take as a tourist attraction. Every few months, we have to please the gods, otherwise they get angry. So tonight, we're going to have ourselves a little sacrifice." Bryan answered. Jackie started to freak out. She looked at Janna who looked like she was still relaxing at the beach.

"Janna! Why are you not worried about this?!" Jackie yelled.

"Eh, I kind of knew this would happen. I accepted my fate a long time ago. This is nothing new for me." Janna replied.

Jackie tried to budge out of her rope, but it was wrapped around her tight. She looked at the robbed people coming closer and beginning to hold each other's hand and chant some weird words. She budged more and more but no luck. She looked at Janna who was singing "Kumbaya" to herself. Jackie felt like this was the end. Nothing could save her.

Suddenly, a barely glowing light came out from the back of Jackie and a hand with a red sleeve and a pair of scissors came out and cut enough of the rope to set Jackie free. The hand then did the same thing to Janna except this time, part of the fire touched the hand and it dropped the scissors next to the firepit. The hand then disappeared followed by the light and Jackie and Janna dropped from the fire and with a quick reaction, dropped on opposite sides of each other away from the fire. The people in robes gasped as the two were able to get out.

"Bryan, I thought you tied that rope tight!" Someone said.

"I did!" Bryan answered.

Jackie and Janna run for it and the crowd follows them into a hotel lobby, only for some guest associates to watch them on their chase. One server watches while he overfills a guest's glass of tea. Here begins a gag scene where there is a row of different rooms in the hall. Jackie and Janna run into different rooms, followed by the cult. Jackie pokes her head out of another room, so does Janna, the cult comes out and follows Jackie.

"Why are they following you? I'm cute...ew...that word hurts my mouth." Janna said. The cult then runs after her and Janna closes the door. Jackie runs out of one room and runs into another. Janna runs out of one room and pulls out a smoke bomb. She throws it on the ground and the cult comes out of their room. They stand around Janna as she comes back into view. "I didn't think that would work either". Janna gets jumped on but she sneaks out from under the crowd and runs while Jackie runs out of her room and runs after Janna.

* * *

Jackie and Janna run back into the hotel lobby where they run into the cult once again. The cult surrounds them while one associate watching dials 911. Jackie's face turns from worried to irritated.

"That's it, you wanna fight? Bring it, freaks!" Jackie yells. Janna watches as Jackie pulls out a skateboard from her back and Janna's eyes widen.

"You...you always carry that around?" Janna asked.

"Marco asked me the same thing" Jackie answered. "He also taught me a bit of karate when we were dating".

Jackie then lunged herself at the cult and started smacking people across the head with her skateboard. She then used her legs to trip some of them and finished them with a skateboard shot to the stomach. Janna watched Jackie the same way she watched her at the party.

"Looks like it's time for round 2" Janna told herself.

She ran into the crowd and started punching people like an amateur fighter. Jackie kept smacking people with her skateboard until only a few were left. The fighting kept on until only Bryan was left.

"G-girls, really, it was nothing serious! We were just joking!" Bryan said, falling to his knees. "P-please don't hurt me!"

Jackie looked at Bryan, and for the first time, she didn't see Marco's face on him. It was his own face. Jackie then grabbed her skateboard and slammed it across Bryan's face. Bryan fell to the ground while the cops came running into the lobby.

"Freeze! Nobody move!" One cop yelled while Jackie and Janna raised their hands.

* * *

The girls are seen with coffee that the guest attendants made for them while a cop is asking them questions. The cop then walks away while Janna smiles at Jackie.

"So...you still thinking about Marco?" Janna asked her.

"Nah...I think I've finally gotten over him. He's living his own life on Mewni and I should get on with mine." Jackie replied.

"That's good. I think he'd be happy to hear that." Janna said. "You still want to stay here?"

"Uh...after tonight, I've had enough excitement for one weekend. Let's go home." Jackie replied. "I'm going to the restroom."

Janna watched Jackie make her way to the restroom and as soon as she went through the door, Janna pulled out a pair of scissors with a skull and a black and red flame on it. She smiled as she looked at it and the blades showed a Hispanic boy with a red hoodie on him smiling back.

"Thanks, Marco."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys! Thanks for reading and i'm glad i'm getting alot of helpful criticism. I wanted to make a fun episode for Jackie and Janna since we barely get any screen time of them in the actual show. Next episode will continue the Starco storyline so stay tuned!


	5. A Hidden Power

The episode begins with Star and Marco seen fighting a giant grizzly bear in a forest outside the Butterfly Castle that sort of resembles the monster in the episode "Spider With a Top Hat". Marco distracts the bear using his karate moves, but no effect while the grizzly swipes at him and Marco dodges.

"Hyper Volcano Blast!" Star yelled. The wand then unleashed a rapid flow of molten lava at the bear. He flinched but the bear then looks right at Star and rushes at her. Marco then jumps in front of her and uppercuts the bear in the jaw. The bear falls back a bit but is quick to get up.

"Is there anything to take care of this thing?" Marco asked.

"He's more powerful than before. I doubt Spider With a Top Hat Blast will take care of it this time." Star said.

Star then closes her eyes while the wand looked to be charging its energy. Marco continues to fight the bear while the magical creature doesn't seem to be tiring out at all. Instead, it seems to be getting even more powerful. Marco tries to give it another uppercut but the bear makes contact with Marco and swats Marco into a tree. Marco is seen slowly falling off the tree and lands hard on the ground. The wand in Star's hands then glows dark blue and the bear looks at Star.

"Supreme Warnicorn Stampede!" Star yelled.

The wand unleashes a massive wave of warnicorns that look like they were being fueled with electricity. The stampede went straight for the bear and it made a critical hit. The bear went flying into a field of trees and was slow to get up. Star then fell to one knee while Marco was slow to get up. The bear decides to call it a day and runs away from the duo. Star gives a big smirk at her wand, then gets back to her feet and runs to Marco.

"Marco! Are you okay?" Star asked. Marco was slow to move.

"I'm...ugh...I'm fine. It's okay." Marco said.

"You sure? Are you injured?" Star asked.

"I don't...think so." Marco replied. He could feel something was broken but he didn't know what. Suddenly, he was able to stand up a bit faster than before and got back to both feet. Star watched as he was able to carry himself under his own weight.

"Soooooooo who's up for some tasty Goblin Dooooogs?" Star asked Marco. Marco looks at Star with a slight frown then manages to put on a smile for her.

Star and Marco walk back to the castle and into their rooms. Star wanted to talk to Marco but didn't know how to bring up anything. Marco walked into his room and slammed the door without any hesitation. Star slowly opened the door.

"Marco?" Star asked, opening the door. She looked inside to see Marco already gone with a portal still open. Star stared at the portal thinking what she did wrong to make Marco upset, or if it was even her that did anything wrong.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marco opened a portal back to Lake Lava Beach. Marco had texted Kelly to meet him there since this place seemed to be the only place where the two could be themselves after spending time together during the soul rise. Marco climbed up to the wood tower and stared out to the sea. He then slumped over the rail and sighed. Why wasn't he like Star when it came to saving the kingdom? Where was his fighting talent? Why did Star always need to save him? It was like he wasn't carrying any weight around his partnership with Star. He then remembered the night she told him it wasn't about who saved who but that they had each other's back. He knew she was right but it still didn't make him feel like he was worthless. He then looked up to the sky. He knew one day he would prove to be just as powerful as Star. Maybe, just maybe, even stronger.

"Hey, weirdo!" someone said, covering Marco's eyes. It was a cute, bubbly voice. Marco smiled.

"Hey to you too, dork!" Marco said, grabbing the person's hands. He turned around to see Kelly in her usual attire and her mint green hair. She was just as happy as ever. "It's good to see you today".

"You too, Diaz. So what did you want to meet me here for?" Kelly asked.

"Sigh...it's a long story." Marco said.

"I've got time" Kelly said back.

"Well...it's just that Star always seems to save me when the time comes for me to finally be strong. I feel like being human has been holding me back." Marco said. "I don't know what to do."

"Marco, being human doesn't mean you're useless. It just means you have to be strong in your own way. I mean, you always encourage Star to be her best and she's usually very happy around you. Just because your karate is limited when it comes to monsters doesn't mean it's not useful. You're useful in your own way." Kelly said. "I believe you're very skilled at what you do and Star needs you as much as you need her. You have to remember that Star is a princess and has magical powers. You can't compare yourself to a magical princess."

"I know...it's just..." Marco said.

"It's okay, Marco. You're the most courageous, most awesome person I know. You could never disappoint Star, or me." Kelly said, grabbing Marco's hand.

Marco sighed and put on a legit smile for Kelly. "You're the best, Kelly" he said.

Kelly giggled a bit. "I know" she said. The two looked at each other then back at the sun rising over the ocean

* * *

The scene cuts back to Star sitting on Marco's bed still thinking about what she did wrong. She then thought of a brilliant idea. She ran to the kingdom kitchen and grabbed some tortilla chips, some lettuce, tomato, avocado, chopped beef and nacho cheese. Instead of making it correctly, she smashed it all together and put it on a plate. She then wrote a little note, put it on the plate and ran with the entree back to Marco's room and kicked open the door.

"Marco is going to love these nachos I made for him. That ought to cheer him-"

Star was interrupted by a giant boom heard outside the castle walls. She looked outside Marco's bedroom window to see a giant grizzly bear clawing at the castle walls.

"He's back again? What the heck?"

Star then jumps out the window and charges up her wand. The bear looks up and sees a giant glow coming at him.

"Supreme Warnicorn Stampede!"

Again, a horde of warnicorns filled with electricity came charging at the bear. The bear took the hit straight on and was pushed back from the castle walls, but was able to regain posture after a few seconds. Star looked in shock. "Oh no...this is bad. Where are you, Marco?"

* * *

The scene cuts back to Marco and Kelly walking alongside Lake Lava Beach. They had been talking for what seemed like hours, just smiling and laughing like they had no cares in the world. They suddenly stop in their tracks.

"You know, I have a lot of fun when i'm with you, Kelly" Marco said.

"Same with you, Marco. It's almost like we're meant for each other or something." Kelly said. Marco suddenly turned red.

"Wh-wh-what do you mean by that? It's like you're saying you like me or something!" Marco responded.

"Maybe I do...maybe I don't." Kelly said. Marco could only look at her with a straight face. He then started walking up to her and stared into her black eyes. It looked as though he was going in for a kiss, then suddenly his phone receives a video message and it's from Star. It shows Star dodging the bear's attacks as best as she can and ends with Star yelling "Marco, where are you?!". Marco has a worried look on his face as he puts his phone away and opens a portal back to Mewni.

"Sorry Kelly, but it looks like i'm..." Marco stops himself, thinking back to the first fight and how easily handled he was. Kelly looks at Marco hesitating and grabs his hand.

"Remember, you're as strong as you think you are. Only you can make yourself weak." Kelly says, as Marco smiles again. Marco then walks through the portal and it closes as soon as he's gone. Tad suddenly appears out of Kelly's hair.

"Whew! I thought I was going to have to fight Marco for a minute!" Tad says.

"Again, move out already!" Kelly yells.

* * *

The scene goes back to Marco's bedroom as Marco walks back through the portal and sees Star's sloppy mess that she calls nachos. Marco laughs and sees the note that Star made for him. He opens it and his eyes widen. Suddenly, a small tear comes running down his cheek and he hears a loud boom. He looks out the window and sees Star in a large hole inside the castle walls. The bear had hit Star so hard, she created a small crater hole.

"Star..." Marco whispered. His eyes then changed to an angry look and looked at the bear. He jumped out the window and landed on his knee, grabbing Star's wand. He didn't know what he was doing with it but he knew his karate wasn't going to work again. He pointed the wand at the bear and closed his eyes. Suddenly, a big storm cloud came hovering over Marco and his crescent moon cheeks appeared and the wand changed into a blue and turquoise color with a giant eye in the middle. He opened his eyes and what appeared were not his usual eyes, but bright white glowing eyes. The bear then came charging at him at full speed.

"Super...Magic...Destruction!"

A giant beam of red magic came blasting from the giant eye, bigger than the bear itself. The bear was directly hit as a black shadow of it appeared in the red blast then faded away. The blast finished and the bear was nowhere to be found. Marco turned around to see Star looking at him. He gave a couple of chuckles before falling on the floor. Star got up slowly and ran to Marco.

"Marco! Marco! Are you okay?" Star yelled. Marco opened his eyes.

"Ye...yeah. What happened?" Marco asked. Star didn't know how to respond at first but then laughed a bit herself.

"You did it, you dork. You defeated him." Star said.

"I...I did?" Marco asked another question.

"What do you mean? You were able to use my wand and..." Star looked at Marco that was as confused as a kindergartener looking at algebra. "That doesn't matter. What matters is you saved the day like I knew you could." Once again, Marco got back up like nothing ever happened and walked under his own power. He smiled back at Star and both of them walked back into the castle. The scene then cuts to the note that Star made Marco, with a message that said "You're my hero".

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Hey everyone! I know i'm REALLY late with this chapter but I now have free time to write so i'll try to come out with new chapters every week until March when the show's hiatus is over. Thanks for supporting me and i'll see you around!


	6. The Golden Heart Ball (Part 1)

The episode begins with the main ballroom of the castle being decorated in red and pink ribbons, streamers and balloons. Classical music is heard playing in the background while Star, Marco, Kelly, Tom and Janna are seen helping with the decorations. Star looks eager to get everything ready and looks way more relaxed than she did in the episode "Monster Bash". Marco turns around to see Star running back and forth with decorations and gives her a slight smile due to the hard work she's putting in. Tom walks over to Marco and gives him a slight nudge on the arm.

"You doing okay there, buddy?" Tom asks Marco.

"Oh, um...yeah, i'm good." Marco replies. "So you ready for this "huge extravaganza"?"

"Of course. The Golden Heart Ball is a huge deal to the citizens of Mewni. It's just as important as the Silver Bell Ball and even the Blood Moon Ball to some kingdoms." Tom says. He looks over at Star, who is still running with decorations and hanging them at the speed of light. "Though...anything is fine as long as i'm with her." Marco looks over at Star as well.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Marco says, looking at Star.

"Sooooo you have a date in mind yet?" Tom asks Marco with a smuh grin.

"Actually, I do. I'm...thinking of asking Kelly to the ball." Marco answers, looking at Tom nervously.

"Dude! She would be a great fit for you!" Tom says in excitement.

"I don't know. I've been thinking about it, but...we're just really good friends and I don't know what i'd do if we took that next step and things got...you know...complicated." Marco tells Tom. "You know what I mean?"

"I honestly do." Tom replies. "To tell you the truth, when Star and I first started dating, I kind of felt the same way you did. I mean, our parents kind of wanted us to get together but we were really good friends too. It was like we were inseparable. Then we got together, drama hit and before you know it, we stopped talking to each other. So if I were you, i'd stay friends with her until you two are ready to make that next step."

"What happened, if I may ask?" Marco asks curiously.

"Well, I..." Tom says, before getting cut off by Star.

"There you are! Start being useful and hang up these streamers!" Star says to Tom, throwing streamers at him. "We don't have time to lose!". Tom looks at Marco.

"Well, duty calls I guess. Talk to you later!" Tom says, running after Star. Marco watches as Star and Tom laugh with each other, talking about who knows what since they're too far away to be heard. Marco starts walking when he sees Kelly decorating on a ladder and smiles at how cute she looks.

Meanwhile, Moon and River are seen talking about the plans for the Golden Heart Ball. Moon looks around and judging by her face, she's pretty happy with the way things are going.

"Everything looks in place, the entire kingdom has been notified about the ball, and even the desserts look divine!" Moon says, looking at the cupcake cart. River looks at it as well and grabs one, about to eat it. Moon slaps River's hand before he has a chance to eat it. "Don't you even think about it! We need all the desserts we can get for the guests that arrive!"

"Fine, fine! Though you know it doesn't hurt to have one or two. I mean our chefs did make everything." River says, putting the cupcake back but on the very edge of the cart.

"Now go take those cupcakes back to the kitchen so we can put them in the cooler." Moon tells River.

"Yeah, yeah." River says, walking away with the cart. The cupcake that was placed on the edge suddenly falls off and River steps on it, sliding on it like a banana peel and pushing the cart to go fast. The cart aims for Kelly on the ladder and Marco sees it coming towards her. Marco reaches his hand out to her as if pure instinct when the monster arm suddenly comes out of nowhere and grabs Kelly, pulling her off the ladder before the cart crashes into it. Kelly is pulled into Marco's arms and the monster arm disappears before anyone can see what happened. Kelly looks at Marco with a confused expression and Marco looks concerned.

"Um...hey there?" Kelly says.

"Hey there to you too." Marco replies. Everyone looks at Marco holding Kelly, including Star.

"Are you two okay?" Moon says, running towards Marco and Kelly.

"Yeah, we're fine, thankfully. Though...what saved me?" Kelly asks, looking around. Marco suddenly puts Kelly down and walks to the back towards the kitchen. Star sees Marco walking off and follows him.

In the kitchen, Marco walks back and forth panicking, looking at his hand.

"What the heck was that?" Marco asks himself. "How did it just come out of nowhere? Did I summon it? Someone tell me what just happened!". Star walks into the kitchen.

"How did that just happen?" Star asks Marco. According to her facial expression, she saw the same thing Marco did.

"I don't know! I was going to save Kelly and before I know it, that arm came out of me and saved her." Marco replied.

"So you summoned it without knowing how to?" Star asked.

"Apparently! Great, this is all I need. What if it comes out again? People will know i'm a monster!" Marco tells Star, panicking still.

"No one will find out anything! We just need to make sure nothing like this happens again." Star tells Marco, attempting to calm him down. Marco sees Star put her hand on his shoulder and looking into his eyes. He gives her a slight smile.

"Yeah...you're right. I know you'll help me figure this out." Marco tells her.

"Of course. You're my bestest bestie in the whole wide world after all!" Star replies. Star and Marco give each other a fist bump.

"Thanks, Star" Marco tells her. Marco walks back to the ballroom and Star follows. Star's smiles suddenly fades. She was starting to think really hard about the incident that just occurred. She was glad no one saw anything and they were distracted by the planning for the Golden Heart Ball, but why did his squid arm show up? Was it to save Kelly? Was it random? No, the reason had to be something significant, and the reason had to be found out fast.

* * *

A few days passed and the Golden Heart Ball was only a couple of days away. Star was busy practicing her magic spells outside in the fields in the front of the castle while Marco was in his room, looking down at the princess. Marco opened a portal and walked through it. Where he ended up was none other than Lake Lava Beach, his and Kelly's perfect meeting spot. Marco walked down the shores of the ocean while thinking to himself. It didn't seem like his problems were going away anytime soon and now with his squid arm randomly appearing, it seemed as though things were about to get worse. Marco looked out into the ocean when he heard footsteps coming his way. He turned around to see Kelly in what appeared to be not her usual attire, but a beach dress that matched her hair perfectly. It was emerald green and it seemed to shine when the sun hit her dress just right. Marco couldn't help but stare and who could blame him? Kelly looked amazing.

"Hey, Marco!" Kelly said. Marco couldn't reply, he was too mesmerized by how pretty Kelly looked. "Um...you okay there, buddy?"

"Oh um, ye-yeah. Just peachy!" Marco said, looking confused as if he didn't know where he got the word "peachy" from. "H-how are you?"

"I'm okay. Never been better, to be quiet honest" Kelly replied.

"So um...what's the occasion?" Marco asked her, waving to her dress.

"Oh, this thing? I just thought to wear it since i've never gotten the chance to before. My parents got it for me and since there isn't a beach where we live, it's kind of hard to finally have an opportunity to wear it." Kelly replied. Marco finally regained his composure and looked at her.

"So um...there's something I wanted to ask you" Marco said.

"Sure, what is it?" Kelly asked.

"Would you...um...well, if you're not busy that is..." He stuttered. "Would you...want to go to the...Golden Heart Ball with me?"

Kelly looked at him for a couple of seconds, then smiled widely. "I would love to, Marco Diaz" she said. Marco smiled back as if he had just won the lottery. He reached out for Kelly's hand and Kelly took it with no hesitation. It seemed as though Tom's warning wasn't heeded by either of them as both of them took that next step in their strongly bonded friendship, and now, their newly formed relationship.

"I can't wait to tell Star about this, to be honest." Marco said.

"I hope they last long enough to make it to the Golden Heart Ball" Kelly said.

"What do you mean by that?" Marco asked her.

"You don't know, do you?" Kelly replied with a question. Marco looked at Kelly confused. "There's a reason their last breakup ended so badly".

"Yeah, Tom was going to tell me about that but he never got the chance to. Do you know what happened?" Marco asked.

"Unfortunately, I do. Star told me everything the night it happened." Kelly said.

* * *

The scene changes to a night out at the carnival in Mewni. Star and Tom are seen holding hands and having the time of their lives. From roller coasters to shooting demons in a bottle, it was a blast. Star looked into Tom's eyes and thought she had found everything she was looking for, despite only being 13 years old. They didn't know much about love, but they knew they were what seemed to be a perfect match for each other. The couple walked through the carnival when suddenly, a thin boy around Star's age came walking up to her. Star's eyes suddenly widen as if she knew exactly who this person was.

"Hey Star!" the mystery boy said. Star gasped at the sight of him.

"Ken?!" Star yelled, running to hug him. Tom stood there puzzled as to what was going on, scratched his head as he saw Star and Ken laughing, then walked up to the two.

"Umm...hello?" Tom said, looking at Ken.

"Oh my god, how rude of me! Tom, this is Ken. We were absolute best friends back in elementary. Think of Ponyhead, but as a guy and not a floating horse head." Star explained.

"Oh, that's cool! I'm Tom, nice to meet you" Tom introduced himself.

"Pleasure's all mine" Ken said.

"Yeah, we sadly lost contact after we went to separate junior highs but I would never forget this face. He made elementary a blast." Star continued. Tom looked at Star then back to Ken. Something about this to Tom just didn't seem right. After introductions, Tom, Star and Ken walked around the carnival together with Star and Ken laughing and enjoying themselves while Tom suddenly felt like the third wheel. After about an hour of exploring, Tom went and sat on a bench while Star and Ken continued talking. Star saw Tom by himself and went to go check on him.

"Hey, are you okay? You suddenly stopped talking to me." Star asked him.

"Oh, no, i'm fine. I didn't want to interrupt your little reunion is all." Tom said.

"Tom, it's not like that." Star said.

"Not like what? You seem to be having a great time with him, more than me at times too." Tom said.

"Tom, you're my best friend and my boyfriend. No one can replace you. Okay?" Star said, kissing Tom on the cheek. Tom smiled a bit and got up from the bench.

"I'm gonna go get us some sodas, okay?" Tom said to Star. Star nodded and kissed him on the cheek again. Tom walked off to the concession stand while Star walked back to Ken.

"What was that all about?" Ken asked her.

"Oh, Tom? He was just being jealous over nothing. You know how boyfriends can be." Star told him.

"I don't blame him. I would be jealous too if someone as beautiful as you was trying to take you away." Ken said. Star giggled a bit.

"You're so sweet, Ken." Star said.

"I mean it. Princess of Mewni, a beautiful woman to be, you're the perfect package." Ken continued. Star softly punched Ken on the arm.

"Oh, stop it!" Star said, laughing a bit more.

"Sorry if i'm telling the truth" Ken continued once more, going for Star's hand and holding it. "Honestly, i've missed you since our grade school days. It seems like a bit of my world has been missing since you transferred.". Star softly pulled her hand away from his.

"Look, Ken, i'm glad you're doing great and I don't know what you're trying to do but i'm with Tom. I don't need anything trying to come between us." Star told him.

"Oh, no no no! I wouldn't think about doing anything like that." Ken said. "Hey, what's that over there?"

Star turned around to see nothing, followed by a hand pulling her face towards his and ending up locking lips. Star couldn't believe what was going on. This wasn't the Ken she remembered from back in grade school. Star pushed him away but not before she heard the sound of cups dropping to the ground followed by Tom staring at the two with a shocked expression. Tom's eyes suddenly turned dark red and flames appeared around his body. Tom summoned a huge fireball into his hand and threw it at Ken. Ken ran like there was no tomorrow the other way and didn't stop to look back. Star couldn't help but reaching out her arm to Ken but it was too late, he was already gone. Tom came back to his normal self and walked up to Star.

"Tom, it's not what you think, I swear." Star said.

"Oh, really, Star? Then what was that?" Tom answered back in a mad tone.

"Ken forced me onto him! He kept trying to hit on me!" Star explained herself.

"Looks to me like you wanted to kiss him!" Tom said.

"Of course not! I wouldn't do such a thing to you!" Star said, starting to tear up a bit.

"Garbage! You wanted to get rid of me the minute he came back into your life! I can't believe I ever gave someone like you a chance." Tom said, starting to walk away.

"What do you mean 'someone like me'?" Star said, starting to get an angry tone herself.

"Someone who can get any guy she wants, someone who throws out old toys as soon as she's done playing with them!" Tom yelled.

"That is ridiculous and you know it!" Star yelled back. "You are jumping to conclusions so fast right now!"

"What i'm doing is breaking things off! We're done!" Tom yelled again, walking away and not looking back. Star dropped to her knees and started to cry under a bright street lamp.

* * *

The scene changes back to Marco and Kelly.

"That's when Star and Tom stopped talking to each other." Kelly said. "Star wouldn't return his calls, blocked his emails, everything. She didn't want anything to do with him for a few months. Then Star came back to Mewni after meeting you, and both of them reconciled after the Silver Bell Ball."

"Wow...that's...harsh to go through." Marco said. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to me like that."

"Yeah. Me too." Kelly said, as both of them watched the sunset.

* * *

Meanwhile, Star had finished her training and went to Moon's office room to ask her some questions, mostly about Marco's situation but she didn't know how to bring it up. Of course, instead of knocking on the door, she kicked it down and startled Queen Moon. Moon jumped in her seat and saw Star with that eager look in her face.

"Hey mom!" Star yelled. Moon sighed.

"What is it, Star?" Moon asked.

"Sooooooo are you ready for the big night?" Star asked. Moon got a concerned look on her face.

"What are you plotting?" Moon asked. Star stopped in her tracks.

"N-nothing, mom! I just wanted to know how you were doing is all!" Star said, looking at Moon with a nervous look.

"Is...there something you want to tell me, hunny?" Moon asked her daughter. Star got even more nervous.

"W-well, there is something" Star said. "Did you need any help with final preparations?"

"Honestly, no, dear. We've already finished with decorations, the catering, everything. We've even sent out all of the invitations to the mewmans of Mewni already." Moon said.

"Just the mewmans? Why not the monsters of Mewni?" Star asked.

"Well, dear...monsters aren't allowed." Moon said. Star suddenly had a blank expression on her face.

"Excuse me?" Star asked nervously.

"Monsters have never been allowed at the Golden Heart Ball. If one were to appear, they would be thrown out immediately." Moon said. Star couldn't stop thinking of Marco's situation.

"Oh..." Star said. Moon looked at Star with a concerned look again.

"I hope you didn't think about inviting any monsters to the ball. Right, Star?" Moon asked Star.

"Oh, uh...of course not. Wouldn't dream of it." Star said, walking out of Moon's office. Moon kept staring at her daughter as she slowly made her way out the door and picked up speed the closer she got to exiting.

"That daughter of mine" Moon said to herself. Moon picked up her pen and continued with her duties. Star had to think of something for Marco and fast.

* * *

Marco had just returned to his bedroom when Star turned the corner and entered without knocking.

"Okay, Marco. We have to do something about that arm and..." Star said, cutting herself off after seeing Marco's portal still open. "Where did you go?"

"Nowhere. Just hung out with Kelly for a couple of hours." Marco said. "Why are you so nervous?"

"Because my mom just told me monsters aren't allowed at the ball." Star said.

"What?" Marco asked.

"I know! Not only is this blatant discrimination but this means you're in trouble. We gotta think of something to make sure that arm doesn't come out at the ball or else." Star said, looking through her handmade book of spells. "I don't remember how that spell went that sealed it the last time, but maybe something in here will do." Star kept flipping through the pages when she saw a spell that was meant to keep anything from forming or taking over a life form. Star grabbed her wand, pointed it at Marco's arm and looked at the spell book.

"Permanento Monstrous Armus Sealencio!"

A purple blast of light came from the wand and struck Marco's arm. He could feel a slight pinch but it only lasted a second. Marco looked at his arm and it looked as normal as it could possibly be.

"There, now nothing should go wrong at the ball. Speaking of which, I hope you've found a date already, you stud." Star said, hitting Marco's arm with her elbow.

"Actually, that's why I was meeting up with Kelly. I asked her to the ball and she said yes!" Marco said. Star looked at Marco with a shocked face.

"That is so awesome! I'm so proud of you! You two will make an adorable couple!" Star gasped. "We could double date! I gotta tell Tom. This will be the most awesome night of our lives! I gotta call Ponyhead too! Now where is my..." Star ran out of Marco's room and back to her room. Marco smiled as he couldn't believe how great Star took the news. It seemed like that crush she had on him was now nothing more than a memory to him and he could finally move on from her. He looked at his arm and back to the door. Everything was finally going to be okay. Or so he thought.


End file.
